


Loża szyderców

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Anna ogarnia całą bandę, Anna wie wszystko, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Literature, Michał nadrabia literaturę, Nobody died, One Big Happy Family, Other, Smuga oberwał w łeb książką, Team as Family, a Michał pisze fanfica, after Syberia, bez dram, fandoms - Freeform, kinda Wilmuga feels too, nie wiem może skuszę się na OT3, po "Nie łamię obietnic", polskie fandomy, we stan Anna, wspólna wyprawa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Gdzieś po "Nie łamię obietnic", pozbawiona większej fabuły scenka dyskusji nad bohaterami literackimi, gdzie niektórych szlag trafia, niektórzy próbują spolierować zakończenia, a inni widzą więcej niż mówią, że widzą.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Anna Wilmowska, Smuga & Wilmowscy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Loża szyderców

\- Jak mnie on wnerwia, no trzymajcie mnie ludzie!!

Wbrew doskonale słyszanej, jakże dramatycznej nucie w tym wykrzyknieniu nikt z siedzących w izbie osób nie wykazał się stosownym przejęciem.

Jeden tylko człowiek uniósł odrobinę spojrzenie znad rozłożonej płachty mapy.

\- Kto cię wkurza?

\- Skrzetuski, debil jeden, mymłon niezdecydowany z kryzysem egzystencjalnym! 

Wilmowski zawahał się. Uniósł brwi i zerknął już dużo uważniej w bok. 

\- Jaki znów Skrzetuski? Ten Skrzetuski? 

\- Tak, ten - westchnął ciężko Smuga, rzucając udręczone spojrzenie na zapiecek, gdzie usadowił się domorosły krytyk literacki.

Michał prychnął z irytacją, zaszeleścił dramatycznie stronami i nic nie powiedział. 

Wilmowski spojrzał więc na Smugę, choć od niego oczekując śladowego zachowania norm kontaktów z ludźmi. 

Podróżnik westchnął ciężko. 

\- Anna pożyczyła mu książki do czytania. Wciągnął się w fabułę i założył Kółko Komentowania Postaci Fikcyjnych i Historycznych. Możesz dołączyć, jeśli wola. 

Wilmowski powoli odnalazł się w abstrakcyjnej sytuacji, zerknął kolejno na obu braci, potem wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie... - uznał powoli, wycofując się z tak poważnych deklaracji - Nic nie mam do Skrzetuskiego osobiście. 

\- No mnie on wkurza! - burknął Michał z góry - Niech spina dupę i jedzie po tą całą Helkę, a nie przechodzi załamanie. Boże, co za typ! 

\- O! Widzę, że ktoś wraca na sicz - zabrzmiał z progu izby rozbawiony głos. 

\- No i popatrz tylko, co zrobiłaś - Smuga wskazał brata wymownym ruchem głowy. 

\- Trzeba mu było dać "Lalkę" - z lekkim rozbawieniem mruknął Wilmowski, który choć literaturę przeżywał znacznie mniej gorliwie od Michała, zaczynał już rozumieć, co może go drażnić. 

\- Jest na liście - od razu odparł Michał.

Kolejny syk irytacji upewnił ich, że wrócił do lektury. 

Anna skryła parsknięcie, gdy ukradkiem otrzymała spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

\- Nie mogłam wiedzieć, że się aż tak wciągnie - usprawiedliwiła się cicho, dosiadając się do zagraconej papierami ławy. 

Planowanie trasy wyprawy okazało się dużo trudniejsze w znacznie szerszym składzie.   
Smuga poddał się przy siódmym wtrąceniu się brata i trzecim Andrzeja, oddał mu tę funkcję i teraz irytująco monotonnie stukał sobie czubkiem noża w róg ławy. 

Wilmowski starał się rysować, ale wkrótce okazało się to zbyt wymagające, zważywszy, że Michał podjął temat konstrukcji bohaterów trylogii. 

\- No poważnie! Jedynym w miarę dobrze ogarniętym typem tutaj jest Wołodyjowski! 

\- Tylko się do niego za bardzo nie przywiązuj - mruknął pod nosem Andrzej. 

Smuga dosłyszał i parsknął cicho. 

Michał wyłapał tę reakcję i zerknął na nich z uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Co? 

\- Nic, tylko widzisz, akurat Wołodyjowski to... Ała! - Smuga spojrzał na Annę z niedowierzaniem wręcz. 

Ale jako, że pani Wilmowska wciąż miała pod ręką całkiem pokaźne tomiszcze w ciężkiej okładce, nie próbował wyegzekwować sprawiedliwości. 

\- Tak się nie robi! - syknęła Anna - Dla takich ludzi jest specjalne miejsce w piekle! 

Wilmowski śmiał się w kułak, z fascynacją obserwując jak chwilkę oboje piorunowali się wzrokiem. Nie spodziewał się, że Smuga odpuści pierwszy... 

Tymczasem przyjaciel tylko fuknął z urażoną miną i nic nie powiedział, wrócił do stukania sobie nożem. 

\- Zagłoba też jest w porządku - zmienił temat Wilmowski, porzucając na dobre rysowanie mapy. Do tego trzeba było się skupić, a odkąd w tym domu zrobiło się gwarniej, było to coraz trudniejsze tak naprawdę. 

\- O tak! - zgodził się Michał, rad, że ktoś podłapał kwestię - I czy to bardzo źle, że bardziej lubię Bohuna? 

\- Cóż... - Anna wzruszyła ramionami - Nie jesteś najgorszy, słyszałam całkiem wartościową opinię, że najciekawszym bohaterem "Kordiana" jest chmura, więc... 

\- Bo ona jest ciekawa! - zaprotestował Smuga nagle - No błagam! Facet trzasnął monolog i potem poginał sobie na chmurze do kraju! Arcydzieło! 

\- Nie posądzałem cię, Janie, o lubienie Słowackiego - całkiem jawnie zdumiał się Wilmowski. 

\- A kto powiedział, że go lubię? - Smuga posłał mu lekki uśmiech - Miałem po prostu dość mało liberlanie wybrane korepetycje z literatury pięknej - dodał, zerkając znacząco w bok. 

Anna uśmiechnęła się na wskroś niewinnie do nich obu, absolutnie się poczuwając się do jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzialności za ten fakt. 

\- No dobrze - uznał Wilmowski, by oderwać na chwilę wzrok od dwojga rozmówców i przypomnieć wszystkim o schowanym w cieple kominka Michale - No ale skoro już wkurzamy się na postaci literackie, to czy nikt nie wspomni o tym, że Werter, z całym szacunkiem dla Goethego, nie umiał nawet porządnie w łeb sobie strzelić? 

\- To fikcja - Anna uniosła dłoń. 

\- No to tak jak Wokulski, gdy... nie mówię, że go nie lubię, Anno, proszę odłóż tę książkę! Słowa przeciw szanownemu panu Prusowi nie powiem! - Smuga od razu przyjął postawę defensywną, ledwie pani Wilmowska uniosła wyczekująco brwi. 

Andrzej śmiał się już otwarcie, nie mogąc nadziwić się temu, że ktoś tak bezczelny tak bardzo liczył się z czyimś zdaniem. 

\- No twoje szczęście... 

\- To są groźby. 

\- Może. 

\- Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że podobnie jak Michała irytuje bezczynność Skrzetuskiego... 

\- Bo on siedzi tam głąb jeden i... 

\- ...tak we mnie budzi sprzeciw fakt, że Wokulski nie umie się pozbierać przez cholerne dwa tomy i... 

\- Bo się zakochał! 

\- Nawet jej nie znał dobrze! 

\- No kopnąłbym typa, żeby miał rozpęd, byle tylko pojechał za nimi! - kontynuował wywód Michał, choć w sumie nikt go nie słuchał. 

Wilmowski z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem obserwował dyskusję żony ze Smugą. 

\- Skoro go nie chciała, to dałby sobie spokój i... 

\- Aha, czyli ty byś sobie odpuścił? - Anna uniosła wysoko brwi. 

\- Co? 

\- Mam rozumieć, że gdybyś pokochał kogoś, kto by cię spławił, ty tak po prostu "dałbyś sobie spokój"? - powtórzyła wyczekująco. 

Wilmowski z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na przyjaciela, Michał zaprzestał pomstowania na Skrzetuskim i także zerknął na nich. 

Smuga uniósł brwi. 

\- Kiedy to się stało tematem rozmowy? - spytał z tłumionym śmiechem. 

Musiał jednak wyczuć, że łatwo mu nie odpuszczą, bo skinął lekko głową i ze swym zwyczajnym spokojem odparł:

\- Tak, jestem pewien, że tak bym właśnie zrobił, gdy dowiedziałbym się, że ktoś nie życzy sobie moich uczuć. Dałbym sobie spokój. 

\- Tak się nie da - zaoponował cicho Wilmowski, kręcąc głową. 

Z jakiegoś powodu nie otrzymał odpowiedzi wprost, za to Michał parsknął nagle i zupełnie zmienił temat, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał:

\- I jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem, skoro już o tym mówimy... Dlaczego, do cholery w książce o Tadeuszu jest tak mało Tadeusza!? Jakby... co do cholery... trzeba było inny tytuł dać, a nie... 

Smuga pokiwał głową, zapominając o "Lalce" i wyborach życiowych Wokulskiego, dorzucił z rozbawieniem. 

\- I co takiego ćpał Gustaw, który był Konradem czy tam odwrotnie? 

\- Nie rozumiesz przesłania! - oburzyła się Anna, także zupełnie odrzucając tamten temat, jakby wcale przed momentem nie szykowała się do dyskusji. 

\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, bo zgaduję, że mówisz o monologu, to mogło to być wywołane halucynacjami z głodu i... 

\- Andrzeju i ty? I ty, Brutusie? Czy nikt tutaj nie rozumie znaczenia metafory i... 

\- A idźcie wszyscy spać, ja się tutaj na Skrzetuskiego miałem wkurzać! - przypomniał sobie Michał nagle. 

Zagorzała dyskusja o literaturze umarła na długo, gdy wszyscy zajęli się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami. 

Na tak długo, aż Michał dotarł do oblężenia Zbaraża i znów zaczął wyzywać Skrzetuskiego od ostatnich, jednocześnie przeżywając tragiczny koniec Podbipięty, który mimo wszystko wzbudzał w nim więcej sympatii niż główny bohater. 

W takich okolicznościach Smuga zaczął się poważnie martwić ewentualną reakcją brata na zakończenie trylogii. 

Jednak była ona kompletnie inna, niż się spodziewali. 

\- A temu co? - Smuga z namysłem spojrzał na brata, szukając odpowiedzi u śmiejącej się cicho Anny. 

Michał od godziny siedział przy ogniu i za nic mając piękno australijskiego buszu wokoło, pisał coś ze skupieniem w grubym notesie. 

\- O, nic takiego - pani Wilmowska skryła szeroki uśmiech - Obraził się na Sienkiewicza za zabicie "jedynej ogarniętej postaci".

\- Pisze list z pogróżkami?

Anna parsknęła cicho.

\- Nie. Własną wersję zakończenia.

Smuga uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Jeszcze raz... Co robi?

\- No "naprawia fabułę" - Anna wykonała palcami znak cudzysłowu - Tak to określił. Pisze inną wersję.

\- Całej trylogii?

\- Nie, tylko bitwy o Kamieniec Podolski. Przynajmniej tak mówił. Ale chyba go to wciągnęło, bo wziął od Andrzeja grubszy notes. Więc cholera wie, może z rozpędu napisze całość. 

Brwi Smugi podjechały ku górze po raz kolejny. 

\- To tak wolno...? 

\- Jak? 

\- No... Zmieniać zakończenie. Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że tak można i... 

\- No cóż. Możesz iść do Michała i zabronić mu wskrzeszania Wołodyjowskiego, powodzenia życzę i chętnie to zobaczę. 

Smuga po namyśle pokręcił głową, oceniwszy zapał brata do pisania. 

\- Niech sobie pisze. Póki nie każe nam tego czytać i... 

\- Myślę, że może to być ciekawe. Ja to zamierzam przeczytać - pani Wilmowska uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Obiecał w innym notesie napisać jeszcze więcej, przy czym naprawić trochę Helenę i waha się nad Oleńką. On akurat podziela mój punkt widzenia na zaniedbanie postaci kobiecych w literaturze. 

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że... 

\- Dobra tam - machnęła ręką od razu - Wiem przecież. Dostałam swój karabin, więc narzekać nie mogę na dyskryminację. 

Smuga westchnął ciężko. 

Zerknął na brata ponownie i pokręcił głową sam do siebie. 

\- I po coś ty mu dawała te "księgi zbójeckie", Anno?

Syknął lekko, gdy został z całym animuszem szturchnięty w bark. 

\- Ha! Nareszcie się przyznałeś, pozerze jeden! Czytałeś Mickiewicza! 

\- Może kiedyś. Dawno. Nie pamiętam. 

\- Dobra, dobra... Zobaczymy, do czego jeszcze się przyznasz! - dodała z radością w głosie. 

Smuga obdarzył ją kamiennym spojrzeniem. 

\- Nic, do czego mógłbym się przyznawać, nie nasuwa mi się na myśl - odparł z godnością. 

Anna pokiwała głową powoli, patrząc na niego z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem. 

\- Ależ oczywiście - orzekła, ruszając powoli w kierunku buszu. 

Andrzej właśnie zaganiał ku nim śmiejącego się głośno Tomka i skaczącego wokół niego psa, który od niedawna był także uczestnikiem ekspedycji. 

Smuga uśmiechnął się jakoś nieobecnie, mimo woli jednak tracąc kamienny spokój na ten widok. 

Ale nic już nie powiedział. 


End file.
